Blog użytkownika:Biedrona003/Special na 15 urodzinki
Piszę to opko, bo juz 27 czerwca czyli moja 15, chcę, aby opko się spodobało, a wrecz mam taka nadzieję zapraszam do czytania PrologEdytuj W Paryżu żyło wiele normalnych nastolatków oprócz dwóch osób,posiadali oni magiczną Biżuterię, zwaną Miraculous. Dziewczyna na codzień nieśmiała i niezdarna po wypowiedzeniu dwóch słów staję siębohaterką, która jest pewna siebie i zwinna. Jest też chłopak, który w normalnym zyciu chce być zwykłym nastolatkiem, z wieloma przyjaciółmi, on także posiada Miraculous, a gdy staje się bohaterem jest żartobliwszy i zwinniejszy. Tymi bohaterami są Biedronka i Czarny Kot, którzy w normalnym zyciu są Marinette i Adrienem. Oboje znali się w prawdziwym życiu, ale niewiedzieli kto jest Czarnym Kotem, a kto Biedronką. Marinette była szczerze zakochana w Adrienie, a Adrien w Biedrące. Ich miłość była odwzajemniona, ale oni o tym niewiedzieli.Edytuj OpowiadanieEdytuj -Mari..,Mari wstawaj masz 20 minut, a jak się spóźnisz będziesz krócej patrzeć na Adriena. Marinette od razu pognała do łazienki, a po 10 minutach była gotowa. -Choć Tikki.Edytuj Po chwili, Mar była juz w szkole zobaczyła tłum gimnazjalistów otaczających Aly'e.Mar chciała tam iść, ale coś lub ktoś zatrzymał ja, był to Adrien. -Cześć Mar, wiesz moze co się stało?! -No właśnie idę się dowiedzieć. Idziesz ze mną? -Tak, chętnie. Marinette i Adrien wzieli Aly'e na oobność. -Alya czemu dookoła ciebie są takie tłumy ludzi? -No bo wiecie, mam pare podejrzeń co do Biedronki i Czarnego Kota i każdy mnie oto pyta. Tak. A jakie?Bo zapewne Mari jak i ja chcemy je znać. -No myślę, że Czarnym Kotem, mogą być:Kim, Alen lub Tom. -A Biedronką?!! -Alex, Lila, Seraphie albo..........................ty. -Co ja, ja p-przecież jestem za spokojna, nieśmiała i słaba.! -Może masz rację, już Cię usuwam z listy podejrzanych. Wybacz! -Ufff. Powiedziała CichutkoEdytuj "Adrien"Edytuj Hmmmmm...dlaczego Marinette tak gwałtownie zaaregowała? -Maris jesteśmy przyjaciółkami prawdaaa......?! -Tak, tak, a teraz mów czego ode mnie chcesz Alya.!Edytuj -No bo skoro przyjaźnisz się z Biedronką to czy załatwisz mi kolejny reportaż z nią?Proszęęęęęęęę....!!! -Yhhhhhhhhh..Tak Alya załatwię! Co Marinette zna Biedronsię, ale jak. Może zna tez jej tożsamość, dziś napewno sie tego dowiem.! Edytuj "Marinette"Edytuj Koło godziny 10 w nocy. Siedziałam, przy swoim krześle i myślałamo Adrienie, Nagle coś mi to przerwało, popatrzyłam za okno, byłam zdziwiona, Otworzyłam je i spytałam: -Czarny Kocie, co ty tu robisz? -Odwiedzam Cię.:D -Tak, tak, a teraz pytam serio, po co przyszleś. Spytała zirytowana. -Oh podobno ty i Biedronka znacie się. -No i co z tego Kocie?! -Chciałbym wiedzieć czy wiesz kim ona jest w swoim normalnym życiu?! -Tak wiem, ale ty także wiesz, ze nie mogę Ci udzielić tej informacji. :D -No tak wiem to doskonale, trudno, no, ale skoro juz tu jestem to chyba mozemy sobie pogawędzić? -To mów o czym chcesz i pytaj o co chcesz?! -Czy wiesz może, czemu moja ukochana Kropeczka mnie wciąż unika.? -Ona wie co do niej czujesz, a wiej sercu już ktos niestety jest !? -Czyli, gdyby tamtego chłopaka niebyło miałbym u niej szanse?! -Tak,Kocie. -A kim jest ten ktos? -Oj Czarny Kocie niemogę Ci tego dradzić! -Szkoda. Czy to prawda, że Biedoneczka ma pięc tysięcy lat.? -Kocie pewnie, że nie ona chodzi ze mną do klasy.....Upsss. Za dużo wiesz ju powinieneś iśc. Kot już wychodził -Dziękuje Ci bardzo Marinette! -Za co? -Za to, że traktujesz normalnie. -Nie ma za co Kocie. Do zobaczenia -Czesć i powodzonka jutro. -Dziękuje Kotu chodziło o konkurs, trzba było przynieśc zaprojektowaną i uszytą przez siebie sukienkę. Do eliminacji przeszły tylko Miriam i Marinette.Następnego dnia sobota koło godziny 10 rano, własnie zaczał sie pokaz na scenę wyszła najpierw Mirian Edytuj To jej sukienka Sukienka Miriam by Biedrona003.jpg Dostała gromkie brawa. Nadszedł czas na Marinette.Zanim wyszła zatrzymał ja Adrien. -Trzymam kciuki Marinette -Dzięki wielkie To jej sukienka Sukienka Marinette by Biedrona003.jpg Dziewczyna otrzymała owacje na stojąco. Marinette poszła za scene, a tam Miriam jej powiedziała: -Pożałujesz tego, ze wygrałaś ty nie ja! Marinette i Adrien -Nie przejmuj sie nią niektórzy nieumieja przegrywać z godnością. Nastał wieczór dziewczyna miała iść spać, gdy nagle zobaczyła cos za oknem to nie był Czarny Kot. Mar szybko zadzwoniła po Kota. -Czarny Kocie, coś sie dzieje, ktoś próbuje wejść do mojego pokoju przez klapę od balkonu.Kocie boje sie. -Już tam biegnę nieprzjmuj się niczym. -Szybko zaraz tu we........fszszszszsszsz -Mari,Marinette odezwij się. O nie zapóźno. Kot biegałpo dachach domówjuż od godziny szukając Marinette, aż w końcu zobaczył zaakumowaną osobę była nia Miriam. Pobiegł za nią. Dotarł do opuszczonego domku drwala. Czekał długo patrząc przez okno jak Projektantka rani dziewczynę w brzuch i nogi, gdy w końcu wyszła kot wszedł. -K-kocie to ty?! -Tak to ja Marinette, nie masz sięco bać spokojnie -Kocie dziś Biedronki nie będzie jej kwami jest ze mną, ona oczyści akumę. -A jak naprawię wszystko co ona zniszczyła? -Powiesz te słowa: "Zniknie wszystko to co złe, niech naprawi dobre się, niech to sprawi Jing-Jang JEN" -Skąd znasz te słowa i co oznacza Jing-Jang JENEdytuj -Yyyyyy....Biedronka mi powiedziała na wszelki wypadek no wiesz, a Jing-Jang JEN oznacza: Dobro zło razem. -Okey idę -Czekaj, gdy wypowiesz te słowa wbij swój kij w ziemię bo inaczej nic się niestanie! -Dobrze Kot walczył długo aż pokonał Projektantkę i zrobił wszystko co mu kazała wykonać Marinette, wrócił do niej. -Czy dobrze się czujesz? -T-tak część ran znikneła zostały tylko te głebokie. -Marinette jesteś strasznie blada -Gdzie jest Tikki musi być ze mną ?! -Mari ona juz jest wtwojej kieszeni, a teraz chodź musimy się opatrzeć W domu Marinette już po trzeciej. Kot juz opatrzył diewczynę -Kocie powinieneś juz iść do domu jest pózno -O nie moja droga zostaje tutaj! -Kocie idź, nie martw się o mnie jestesmy przyjaciółmi mam twój numer, jakcos się stanie zadzwonię natychmiast -Mari tylko, że ja.............zaczołem czuć do cibie cos więcej niz tylko przyjaźń? -Oh Kocurku jak Ci to powiedzieć?! -Masz kogoś, albo poprostu mnie nie kochasz!Prawda -Oh Nie Kocie ja Cię kocham, ale jest ktoś kogo kocham bardziej niż Ciebie. Wybacz. -Oh dlaczego ja zawsze mam taki nie fart?! -Heh może, dlatego, że jesteś Czarnym Kotem?! -Ha, ha, ha bardzo smieszne. Ale mów mi kim jest ten szczęściarz?! -Oj Kocie?!To dla mnie bardzo trudny temat! -Niby czego trudny nierozumiem?! -Bo on tego niezauważa i traktuje mnie jak zwykła przyjaciółkę?! -Kim on jest!?Ja mu dam, ja można nie zauważac tak pięknej i cudownej dziewczyny, a teraz mów kim on jest?! -Eh to......jest Adrien Agreste. -Co..Czemu akurat ten chłopak, on jest modelem, co on ma w sobie?! -To, że jest modelem to mnie najmniej interesuje, on jest sobą, więcej nie umiem powiedzieć. -Wiesz ja juz jednak pójdę paaaa -Dozobaczenia Kocurku :D Następnego dnia do Marinette w szkole podszedł Adrien. -Hejka Marinette -Hejka...Czy cos się stało? -Nie, nie tylko ja, no, ey..............chciałem spytać, wiedzieć czy pójdziemy, dzisiaj gdzieś razem? -No, no tak z chęcią pójdę Nadszedł wieczór po Marinette przyszedł Adrien. -Cześć Mari chodź idziemy do parku. Byli juz w parku, rozmawiali dosyć długo, az w końcu chłopak zaczął przyblizać się do dziewczyny, ich usta złączyły się w 20 sekundowym pocałunku. -Mar musze Ci coś powiedzieć, tylko się nie zaskocz -No mów, dziś juz napwno mnie nie zaskoczy. -Zobaczymy.Więc chcę Ci powiedzieć, że to, ja jestem Czarnym Kotem! -Ta, napewno. Jesli to prawda.\,to kiedy ostatnio Biedronka zgodziła sie na spotkanie z tobą?! -Nigdy Marinette, nigdy -O Boże ty nie kłamałes, wybacz Adrien, ale muszę iść. -Marinette błagam czekaj -Teraz nie mogę przepraszam Cię za to bardzo! Marinette chodziła po Paryżu, poraz setny dzwonił do niej Adrien, ona odebrała. -Mari co się stało, tak nagle poszłaś? -Ja byłam okropna wybaczmi wszystko.!Żegnaj Kocie. -Marinette nic głupiego nie rób, powiedz mi wszystko gdzie jestes i co s...... PIP PIP PIP Adrien odrazu sobie przypomniał, gdzie Marinette by poszła w takiej chwili, przemienił się i ruszył na Wieże Eiffla.Po 6 minutach tam był. Zobaczył Mari, chwiała się na staowym pręcie, spadła by gdyby nie Czarny Kot!! Zostaw mnie ja, ja nie powinnam zyć byłam dla ciebie okropna Kocie, nie chce zyć z tą swiadomością!!!! Edytuj -Ty przecież nic mi nie zrobiłaś, o czym ty mówisz?!!! Usopkuj si...... Czarny Kocie to ja jestem twoją Kropeczką, Biedronsią, ja przez cały czas Cię odrzucałam raniłam i oszukiwałam, tyle razy mogłeś być zaakumowany i to do tego przeze mnie, a ja ani razu Cię nie wysłuchałam, przepraszam Cię za to wszystko?!!!!!!! Nastała Cisza -Adrien odezwij się ja cię szczerze przepraszam,wiem możesz być zły, ale ja chcę słyszeć teraz tylko twój głoś błagam. Chłopak ją pocałował, bardzo namiętnie Nie rozumiem Cię nie jesteś na mnie zły?!Powinieneś na mnie krzyczeć, albo się nieodzywać! -Marinette nieumiem być na ciebie zły, na dziewczynę moich marzeń, zwariowałaś Kropeczko, gdy mnie odrzucałaś wiedziałem, że muszę walczyć, ty mi tylko w tym pomagałaś! -Przepraszam Cię Kocurku! -Za co znowu Biedroneczko? -Za to co chciałam zrobić! -Kazdy czasem ma trudne chwile. Marinette czy ty zostaniesz moją dziewczyną, bardzo o tym marzę? -Pewnie, że tak!! -No a teraz zaniosę Cie do szkoły bo jest 23, a jutro szkoła. Następnego dnia do Marinette podchodzi Chloe i jej ponóżek Sabrina -Czego znowu ode mnie chcesz Barbie?! -Słyszałam, że umawiasz sie z moim Adriankiem!!!c -Otóż ta... -Jestem pewna, że to kłamstwo. Ty jesteś brzydka, niezdarna, biedna, boisz sie nawet z nim rozmawiać, a do tego jesteś nic nie warta bo jesteś nikim, jesteś NIC NIEWARTA. Marinette pobigła do łazienki płakała, po chwili na jej twarzy pojawiła się maska. -Witaj Marinette, zraniono Cię, pomogę Ci się zemscić, ale musisz mi dac mirakulum Czarnego Kota i Biedronki. -Dobrze Władco Ciem Po chwili dziewczyna nazywał się Mścicielka wyszła na korytarz, tam była Chloe i Adrien wraz z Sabriną i Aly'a i NinoEdytuj -I co Barbie dalej jestem nic niewarta, ale wiesz twoja odpowiedź mnie nie obchodzi,ale ciebie powinno. -Marinette to ty? -Adrien idź z tąd niechcę Cię skrzywdzić, uciekaj stąd proszę. Chlopak poszedł się przemienić, Marinette właśnie zamkneła Chloe i Sabrine w kantorku, do Mar przyszedł Kot, aby ją powstrzymać,próbował jej pomóc -Marinette wiem, że mnie słyszysz, musisz powstrzymać akumę, złosć Ci nic nie da nie słuchaj go. -Kocie bardzo przepraszam za wszystko co zrobię. Ja tego niechcę on mną włada! -Nie bój się pamiętaj ja zawsze będe z tobą i nic tego nie zmieni, walcz z akumą!!! Marinette jeszcze chilę z nim rozmawiała, ale wkońcu go zaatakowała, walka trwała długo, bardzo długo, Mścicielka zaczeła wygrywać, trafiła Kota swym promieniem,przez co Kot upadł. Marinette klękneła przy Adrienie i zaczeła głośno płakać po chwili z jej serca wyleciał bielutki motylek, a wszystko co zrobiła znikneła, tak jak jej strój. Kot zaczął sie pudzić. -Kocie myślałam, że Cię straciłam na zawszę -Nie pozbędziesz się mnie tak łatwo królewno.Kot wstał i przemienił się w zaułku. Po lekcjach. -Marinette powiedz co się stało?Czemu akuma Cię zaatakowała?! -Adrien, to przez Chloe, powiedziała, że jestem nic niewarta, a ja sobie to wziełam do serca. -Kochanie, ale to nieprawda, ty jesteś warta więcej niż najdroższe kamienie świata, jesteś najwspanialsza!. -Dzięki Kocie, ale to nie zmienia tego, że jestem niezdarą i łamagą. -Oj Mari, gdybyś była inna nie mógł bym Cię częściej łapać i ratować, bo wiesz taka siła jest potrzebna. -No pięknie przejmujesz cechy po Kocie, czy czegoś jeszcze niewiem?! -Tego, że idziemy do kina na komedię romantyczną. Zakochani poszli na seans po wyjściu z sali i budynku byli w szoku, cały Paryż był ruiną. Marinette i Adrien pytali uciekacjących ludzi co się stało, ale nikt nie dał im odpowiedzi, aż jedna kobieta im powiedziała: -To Władca Ciem pokazał się i zaatakował Paryż. Boimy się, że Biedronce i Czarnemu Kotu coś się stało? -Niech sie pani nie boi i schowa się my wiemy co się z nimi dzieje Po chwili na ulicy stali już nasi bohaterowie Biedronka i Czarny Kot, oboje pognali na wieże Eiffla bo ponoćtam widziano WC, nie mylono się stał tam, on . Podeszli do niego, on się odezwał. -Już myślałem, że dziś się spotkamy, a ja was nie pokonam. -Jestesmy dla ciebie za silni Władco Ciem, poddaj się teraz, a unikniesz ran i śiniaków. Powiedział Kot Rozpoczeła się zacieta walka zaczą WC, częściej obrywał Wc niż bohaterowie, ale były też przypadki odwrotne, gdy już WC nie miał sił,Biedronka myślała, że zemdał, ale się pomyliła, gdy chciała zabrać mu broszkę, on wystrzelił w nią ostatkiem sił i zemdlał, Biedronka upadła na ziemię, nie ruszała się, lecz oddychała, Kot niemyśląc zabrał broszkę złoczyńcy, a Biedronkę, ułożył na swych kolanach, kończył im się czas przemiany, aż w końcu na placu zamiast Czarnego Kota i Biedronki lezeli Adrien i Marinette, wszyscy byli zdumieni, Alya podbiegła do nich nie chciała tłumaczeń, lecz tego aby jej przyjaciółka wstała i powiedziała, to co idziemy na pizze, ale się tego nie doczekała.Kot powiedział jej: -Alya zadzwoń na pogotowię, mawielkie szanse, ale musi szybko jechać do szpitala, potem Ci wyjaśnie reszte. Dziewczyna zrobiła to co jej kazano. Po chwili karetka już była na miejscu. W szpitalu. -Skąd wiesz, że ona wogule się obudzi?! -Ona jest silna, a poza tym wie, że my na nią liczymy, my i cały Paryż. Nie bój się Alya onawstanie Od zemdlenia Marinette mijały dni, tygodnie i miesiące, każdy mówił, że ma dopiero 15 lat, a już ją tyle mineło. Adrien nadal w nią wieżył, ale gdy przybył do szpitala i jej nie zobaczył w łóżku, spytał co się stało. Odpowiedziano mu: -Niestety ona juz i tak sie nie wybudzi, dziś przeworzą ją do kostnicy, chcesz ją zobaczyć. -Nie, nie, proszę mnie już o niczym nie informować nie zniosę tego, przecież ona jeszcze oddycha tak niewolno. -Przykro mi Adrienie, niestety jej rodzina się nato zgodziła. Chłopak był zalamany stratą ukochanej, nie chciał jej tracić, dlatego postanowił zrobić coś czego nie pożałuje. Była późna godzina, Czarny Kot siedział na wieży Eiffla i czekał, aż wybije północ, została minuta, Kot wstawał, gdy nagle usłyszał za sobą ciepły i dobrze mu znany głos.Nie wiedział czy to sen czy jawa. -Cześć Czarny Kocie.Nad czym tak myślisz?!Postanowił popatrzeć w stronę głosu.Odwrócił się. -BIEDRONKO!!To ty, ja, myślałem, że już Cię nigdy nie zobaczę, ja chciałem.... -Wiem Adrien,wiem, też myślałam, że się nigdy nie obudzę, ale dziś obudziłam się, tak myślałam, byłam w białym pokoju, byłam słaba, ale zobaczyłam ciebie i rodzine, a z drugiej strony polanę i moją zmarłą babkę. Chciałam iść do babci, ale coś mi mówiło, żebym poszła do was i tak zrobiłam, gdy Cię dotknełam, obudziłam się w kostnicy. A potem znalazłam się tutaj. -Dziękuje Marinette dziękuje Ci. Cały Paryż tęsknił. -Zapomniałabym kim był Władca Ciem?!Znamy go lub ją? -Władcą Ciem był................mój ojciec, zrobił to, aby odzyskać matkę -Przykro mi Kocie, twoja matka napewno, Cię widzi. Rozmawiali ze sobą długo.Potem byli zakochana na zabój parą, Adrien myślał, że już nic go nie zaskoczy, aż pewnego dnia do jego domu zapukała, pewna dorosła kobieta, Adrien wiedział kim jest, to była jego matka. Pytał, jak to możliwe i czemu odeszła. Ona odpowiedziała mu, że musiała to zrobić bo jego ojca ogarneła rządza władzy, a ona musiała się schować, cały czas była w Paryżu. Gdy ojciec Adriena ją zobaczył, zrobil się szczęśliwszy, tak jak kiedyś.Aniela(mama Adriena) poznała Marinette, polubiły się odrazu.Potem wszyscy zyli razem w harmoni. Kot i biedronka nadal ratowali Paryż.Edytuj Tak oto kończę historię, poznania miłości oraz lękuo drugą osobę. Mam nadzieję, że historia się podobała, czekamna miłe komentarze. I choć to ja mam urodziny to i tak życzę każdemu miłych wakacji oraz spełnienia waszych marezń. Oby każdy z was zakochał się tak jak Marinette i Adrien :D Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania